1. Field
The following description relates to a simultaneous wireless information and power transmission method, and a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus using a simultaneous wireless information and power transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies regarding simultaneous wireless information and power transmission technology are continuing. Simultaneous wireless information and power transmission technology is effective when supplying power to a device having low power consumption, such as an Internet-of-Things (IoT) device, a wearable device, and a bio sensor.
Simultaneous wireless information and power transmission (SWIPT), which is a conventional technology of simultaneously wirelessly transmitting information and power, is classified into a time switching (TS) method of simultaneously receiving information and power by switching a time, and a power splitting (PS) method of providing one portion of a signal to a circuit that collects power and providing another portion of the signal to a circuit that receives information.
The TS method is relatively easy to implement as a circuit, but has a disadvantage in that performance of the TS method is decreased by dividing a time resource, which is a limited resource. The PS method is relatively better in performance but is not easy to implement as a circuit. SWIPT technology is basically a method based on orthogonality of a channel and has a limitation in effective usage of resources when simultaneously transmitting information and power according to division of time and power resources.